


Jaff

by icandrawamoth



Series: Falling Slowly [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Giraffes, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Original Character(s), Toddlers, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine and Combeferre bring their daughter to the zoo for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaff

"Jaff, jaff!" the little girl cries as she toddles excitedly down the zoo sidewalk toward the next exhibit.

"Careful, Amelia," Éponine calls, hurrying to catch up, arms waving around her daughter, ready to catch her should she trip. 

Combeferre smiles, catching up to his family at the viewing platform built against the side of the giraffe enclosure. Amelia has stopped at the edge, gazing up in wide-eyed wonder at the long-necked animal towering above her on just the other side of the tall fence.

"Jaff, daddy!" she whispers in awe, pointing up at it.

Combeferre pretends he's seeing it for the first time with her direction. "Wow! He's really tall, isn't he!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's see if we can get you a better look, hmm?" He scoops Amelia up and swings her over his back, situating her on his shoulders, grinning at the delighted giggle this induces from her. "Do you know why giraffes are so tall, Amelia?"

"Why, daddy?"

"So that when they're at home in Africa, they can eat leaves from the tippy-top of the trees where no other animals can reach them. That way they never go hungry."

"That's pretty smart. You know everything, daddy."

"Not everything," Combeferre amends and has to laugh along with his wife. Laughter soon mingles with the sound of a camera shutter, and he turns to see Éponine standing back with her camera pointed at them before lowering it and grinning down at the screen.

"This is definitely going in the scrapbook," she determines. "You too are so perfect."

"As perfect as you," Combeferre says, moving to give her a kiss, carefully balancing the little girl on his shoulders.

Just then, Amelia spots something else. "Down, down! I wanna see the kitties!"

Laughing, Combeferre sets her on the ground again, and as soon as her feet have touched the concrete, she's off toward the big cat enclosures. Combeferre and Éponine exchange a smile before linking hands and setting off after her.


End file.
